A Chance Encounter
by Guntherson962
Summary: Konoko saved half the human race from Muro's twisted plot, but now she's alone with nothing but Shinatama's head. She feels defeated, until a man comes along who says he can fix her. Just a oneshot I made to kill my writers block, and because I liked Shinatama to much to leave her dead. Rated T for paranoia.


Konoko was walking through the pouring rain, to where she didn't know, Konoko felt defeated, she'd saved half of the human race but only half, the rest died because of her supposed brothers twisted plan. She'd lost everyone important to her uncle, the commander[*SPOILER*If you choose to not kill the guy, he comes back and stops being an asshole, but still ends up dyeing], and worst of all she'd lost Shinatama, she clung to Shinatama's last surviving part: Her Head.

Part of Konoko wanted to keep it, to at least have some small part of her little sister left. The other wanted to give her a proper burial, she unlike most people didn't care that Shinatama was a SLD(Simulated Life Doll) Konoko cared about her just as much, if not more so than a person. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice she'd walked into the part of the city the T.C.T.F.(Technology Crimes Task Force) had constantly told her to avoid, it was a part of Metro City where tech criminals could hide with relative ease.

In fact Konoko was being approached from behind by a particularly high level tech criminal without her even knowing, "A Simulated Life Doll, unless I miss lay my guess", Konoko turned to see tech criminal #1: Dr. Tenma. He stood there with a pair of the robot dogs he was famous for making, Konoko's eyes narrowed "If I was still a member of the T.C.T.F. I'd cuff you where you stand Tenma", Tenma let out a small chuckle "So you already know me, good saves me the introduction, now she is a Simulated Life Doll correct?", Konoko's eyes returned to their normal size 'Did... did he just call Shinatama 'she' instead of 'that' or 'it''.

As if he read her mind Tenma responded "In case you're wondering, yes, I did refer to your friend as she, Simulated Life Doll's were my prototypes for Kokoro robots so they are able to think and feel almost as well as a Kokoro robot, meaning they deserve to be treated as any person would". Konoko hesitated to say anything but broke down eventually "Yes, she is, her name is Shinatama, she was my personal SLD... and she was like my little sister".

Konoko's last statement elicited a smile from Tenma, "I could repair her, if you would allow me to do so", that got Konoko's eyes to widen "But she's just a head, how on earth can you fix her if she's just a head!?". "If you were once a member of the Technology Crimes Task Force then I'm more than certain you've heard of some of the things I've been able to do with robots", Konoko thought for a minute 'He's right, there isn't a member of the T.C.T.F., hell the general public that hasn't heard about Tenma's skill in robotics, after all this is the guy who built both Astro and Atlas'.

She opened her mouth and spoke hesitantly "Can... can you... really... fix her?", the rain around them disguising the small tears that were rolling down her face at the thought that Shinatama could actually be saved. "But of course I can, I've done far more with far less to work with", with those words Konoko discarded her feelings of doubt and held out the last piece of her most precious person, Tenma took Shinatama's head with as much care as she'd handled it with. One of the robot dogs moved toward her and deposited a small disk from it's mouth "That has all the information on where you are to come retrieve Shinatama, it should take no longer than two weeks, and I ask that you come alone", and with that Tenma and his robot dogs walked away.

Konoko had just gotten back to her new apartment, as she changed into some dry clothes it finally hit her that she had just handed over the only thing she had left of the most important person in her life to a madman without completely thinking it over. She collapsed on her bed trying to justify what she had done to herself(not an easy feat mind you), '_Tenma is a criminal what the hell possessed you to give him her head, SHINATAMA'S head?_', "Tenma is a criminal, but he cares about robots far more than he dose humans", '_AND THAT MAKES IT OK TO JUST GIVE HIM THE LAST PIECE OF SHINATAMA THAT WE HAVE?!_'.

"Are you saying I shouldn't have taken what could be the only chance we could get to get her back?", '_Don't you try and flip this_', "I'm done arguing about this, what's done is done, we'll see if Tenma is really as crazy as they say in two weeks when we go get her". '_You really think he'll give her to you, you said it you're self he cares more about robots than humans, why would he give her back_', "Tenma's file said that he wants robots to think for themselves, if he can fix her then he'll let Shinatama decide what she wants". Finally putting her doubts to rest Konoko rolled on her side and fell asleep.

...Two weeks(you didn't call) later...

Konoko stood in front of an old abandoned house in section k220, officially the place was abandoned but it looked like someone still lived there to be honest, this was the place that the info on the disk that dog gave her said to come.

That's when she noticed the same two dogs(She could only assume it was the same two, they all look the same) approaching the gate, the gate swung open to let her in, the dogs walked her to the front door, she opened it hesitantly and walked inside.

"Hello, Tenma?", Konoko was starting to have doubts about the doctor keeping his word until she rounded a corner, "KONOKO!", she didn't have any time to react as something jumped at her and knocked her to the ground.

Her old T.C.T.F. training kicked in and she was about to attack when she noticed the pink locks in front of her face, Konoko looked down and tears formed in her eyes as they saw something they almost weren't willing to accept, "Sh-Shi-Shinatama?". A small face she almost didn't recognize raised up from behind the locks of pink hair and Konoko stared right into the amber eyes it held, "Mhmm, it's me Konoko", all restraint lost the former T.C.T.F. agent wrapped her arms around the tiny android as tears gushed from both of their eyes.

The two were so caught up in their emotions that they didn't notice that Dr. Tenma had been standing behind them for several minutes, he waited for them to settle down before he spoke "I've replaced the latex that served as her skin with synthetic tissue, now all the exposed metal is completely covered". Konoko looked at Shinatama's face, if she didn't already know better Konoko would never be able to tell that Shinatama wasn't human, "I also used a denser alloy so she's less to likely to break, in addition I replaced her SLD operating system with her very own Kokoro unit, she can think for herself just as much as you and I can".

Konoko finally asked the question that was eating at her for two weeks "Why did you do all this, you've basically rebuilt Shinatama, save her memory, from scratch but you haven't asked for anything". Tenma smiled at this "At first I was simply interested in whether or not my guess about her being an Simulated Life Doll was correct, until you mention that you felt Shinatama to be like your own sister", Shinatama looked at her "Konoko? you said that?", Konoko gave her a look that clearly said 'yeah' and Shinatama only tightened her hug on the chrysalis host. "Those words stirred something in me, for years I've seen people come to me to make them fighting robots, or just robots that would simply be treated as servants, and then I met you Konoko".

Konoko's eyes widened when he said her name "How did you...", Tenma interrupted her "I had to repair certain parts of Shinatama's memory, so I know quite a bit about the both of you" Tenma continued "In any case, when I saw how tenderly you coddled the disembodied head of a Simulated Life Doll, I was almost speechless, to see someone care about a robot to that degree I thought it was impossible outside myself and O'Shay, it moved me, and the more I saw from Shinatama's memories the more moved I was, so I made the modifications accordingly".One of the dogs walked up to Konoko and gave her another disk "Should Shinatama ever require maintenance you are more than welcome to come here for it, just make sure you call first, that disk has an untraceable number on it".

Shinatama stood up "Thank you Dr. Tenma", Tenma looked down and patted her on the head "Think nothing of it child", Konoko wasn't going to hear any of that "'Think nothing of it', Tenma you gave me Shinatama back when I had given up on ever hearing her voice again, I think more than something of that, you've given me my sister back and you've given Shinatama her life back, that is not nothing". This caused the former director of the ministry of science to smile "Yes, I suppose so, now I apologize but these two require some maintenance so I bid the both of you a fond farewell".

He turned with his dogs and walked to another room but stopped short when he heard "Tenma", he turned around and looked at Konoko "Thank you, for everything", "You are welcome Konoko". After Tenma left Konoko reached down and took Shinatama's tiny hand "Come on Shinatama, lets go home", Shinatama smiled as the two walked off, with the taller of the two wearing the first genuine smile she'd had on in a very long time.

* * *

**ME: This was very emotional for me to write, hell I had to stop 4 times because I started crying, so I really hope I captured that mood here.**

**EMBER: I think you got it.**

**ME: Thanks.**

**EMBER: You really like me for your disclaimers dontcha kid? **

**ME: You say that like it's a bad thing.**

**EMBER: Well I'm just saying that this is a Oni-Astro Boy crossover it has nothing to do with Danny Phantom, I'm just curious is all.**

**ME: Would you accept that I enjoy your company.**

**EMBER: Fine, but don't get any ideas dipstick, I'm Jazz's girl.**

**ME: You do realize that your relationship is pure fiction and that other people have paired you with The Ghost Writer, back with Skulker, and even with Danny.**

**EMBER: WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**

**ME: Dead(hehe irony) serious, so if you would please.**

**EMBER: Guntherson962 dose not own Oni, Astro Boy, or Danny Phantom.**

**ME: Please review.**

**EMBER: Also nice throwing part of my song in there.**

**ME: Caught that did you?**

**EMBER: Kinda hard to miss.**


End file.
